


Physical Exam

by TentativeTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Boners, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doctor Eren Yeager, Doctor/Patient, Flirting, Happy Ending, M/M, Prostate Examinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentativeTitan/pseuds/TentativeTitan
Summary: Levi is due for a full body physical. He wasn't expecting a new Doctor, especially not one as Gorgeous as Dr. Jaegar.





	Physical Exam

**Author's Note:**

> How about some more random musings from my filthy imagination?
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying them, I would love to know what you think.   
(I'm also open to suggestions for new short story ideas)
> 
> Happy reading!

“Mr. Ackerman, the doctor will see you now.” The petite blonde receptionist said, poking her head into the waiting room of the doctor’s office. Levi closed his book and followed her to the appointment room, nodding a polite thank you as he took another seat. 

Levi didn’t like  Doctors, he didn’t even remember the last time he had been there. Maybe for a throat infection six years ago? Or was it for a sprain three years ago? Either way, he wasn’t a regular and was only there now because  Hange had watched a documentary on testicular cancer and had forced all of her male friends to make appointments.

“Hello Mr. Ackerman.” A young man wearing a lab coat and looking through a file, said as he walked into the room. 

“Hello,” Levi said, raising his brow at the young man. Was he a nurse? He barely looked to be out of high school with his long brown hair tied up into a bun and a pair of vans on his feet. Was he a nurse? Maybe a student?

“What can I do for you today?” The  man asked.

“I’m just here for a checkup,” Levi said.

“Great,” he said, “Looks like you haven’t been here in a while, have you been seeing another Doctor?”

“No, I just haven’t been sick,” Levi said.

“That’s good, but you should still come in regularly, just to make sure everything is fine,” The  man said.

“I know,” Levi sighed.

“It’s okay, you’re here now,” The  man said with a smile before looking back at the chart, “Any family history of cancer or disease?”

“Nothing on my mother’s side,” Levi said.

“What about your father’s side?” he asked, his bright green eyes watching Levi intently.

“I don’t know, I never met him,” Levi said.

“Oh, well since you’re 41 with an unknown history we should do a prostate exam,” The  man said.

“Sure... will Doctor  Jaegar be in?” Levi asked and the  man looked up at him in surprise.

“I am Doctor  Jaegar ,” He said, staring at him in disbelief for a moment before a smile spread over his face, “Sorry, you must be thinking of my dad. I took over his practice when he retired last year.”

“And you went to med school?” Levi asked.

“Yes, I did,” Dr.  Jaegar laughed, “I’m older than I look I promise.”

“Sure thing Doogie,” Levi said.

“I’m 28, and fully trained in the medical field,” The doctor said, still smiling at Levi.

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it,” Levi said.

“Great, now you change into this gown and get up on the table, I will be back in a minute to do your checkup,” Dr.  Jaegar smiled.

Levi watched him leave, before slipping out of his clothes and into the backless gown. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the young doctor prodding and poking at him, though it may have had more to do with his handsome face than his age.

It wasn’t worth dwelling on, Dr.  Jaegar was a professional and Levi needed a checkup. Instead of worrying he just changed and climbed up onto the table until  Dr.  Jaegar came back and began looking him over.

“Well everything looks great so far, you’re as healthy as a  20 year old ,” Dr.  Jaegar said.

“I try to take care of myself,” Levi said.

“It shows,” Dr.  Jaegar smiled, “When’s the last time you have yourself a self exam?” he asked.

“Um... I’m not sure if I ever have,” Levi admitted honestly, sliding off the table and standing on the stool with the  doctor's guidance.

“You definitely need to start. May I?” Dr.  Jaegar asked, lifting the hem of Levi’s gown and reaching in after a nod of approval. Levi’s breath hitched when he felt the doctor’s fingers cupping his testicles. 

“You need to feel around there regularly so you can detect any abnormalities as soon as they appear,” Dr.  Jaegar said. Levi was incredibly grateful that the doctor did not make eye contact during the exam.

“Y-yeah, I’ll do that,” Levi said, willing himself not to get hard as the doctor fondled him gently.

“Nothing worrisome there,” Dr.  Jaegar smiled, pulling off his glove and grabbing a fresh one, “I’ll get you to turn around and lean over the table for the prostate exam. I’m sorry, it’s going to be uncomfortable but I’ll be quick, I promise.”

“Don’t worry, it won’t be the first time I’ve had a finger in my ass,” Levi said as he leaned on the table and let his gown fall open in the back. He cringed at his words; glad he couldn’t see the Doctor’s face at his poor attempt at easing the awkwardness. 

Dr.  Jaegar chuckled softly before pouring some lube on his gloved finger and talking Levi through the procedure. While Levi was a fan of having things in his ass, it had been quite a while for him; he let out a soft hiss as the young doctor slipped a long finger inside of him.

“Everything feels good,” Dr. Jaegar said as his finger pressed into the bundle of nerves and Levi bit his lip to keep from moaning. Shouldn’t the test have been over by now? Wasn’t it supposed to be quick? It felt as though it was taking much longer than necessary and Levi was having a bad reaction to it.

“E-everything okay?” He stammered as the doctor rubbed his insides harshly.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I thought there may have been a lump but it was just a wrinkle in my glove. Just give me one more second,” Dr.  Jaegar curling his fingers once more and Levi was unable to contain the low moan that left his lips.

“Fuck, I’m sorry!” Levi said, his face burning as he refused to look back as the Doctor removed his finger.

“Don’t worry about it. Happens all the time,” Dr  Jaegar said, throwing his glove in the garbage.

“It does?” Levi asked.

“Okay, maybe not all the time, but most of the men I see only ever have prostate stimulation when they come to the Doctor,” Dr.  Jaegar explained.

“They’re missing out,” Levi said, cursing his sense of humor and awkward mouth once again, but the doctor only laughed.

“They really are. Well Mr. Ackerman, everything looks good, you are a picture of health. If you want to stay that way though, I do suggest regular  check ups , and  self examinations ,” Dr.  Jaegar said.

“Thanks Doc, I will do that,” Levi agreed.

“Great, well then, I will see you next time. Have a good day  Mr Ackerman,” Dr.  Jaegar smiled before leaving the room.

Levi let out a groan when he was finally alone in the room. If he was going to have regular checkups, he was going to need a new Doctor. It was completely unfair that the best fingering he had had in years was for a prostate exam. 

He needed a drink.

“You got hard during your prostate exam?” Erwin asked as the two of them sat in a bar later that same evening. Levi having told Erwin the whole story over a round of drinks.

“And I fucking moaned,” Levi said with his head in his hands as Erwin laughed loudly.

“That’s fucking terrible,” the blond man said, wiping an amused tear from his eye.

“You’ve never reacted to a prostate exam?” Levi snapped.

“Not that strongly,” Erwin grinned.

“Fuck off,” Levi grumbled, downing the last of his drink and looking up to the bar to see if there was a crowd. Only to find a very familiar face sitting alone and nursing a drink.

“Oh shit,” Levi said, sliding down in his seat to hide himself from view as Erwin gave him an odd look.

“That’s him. Long brown hair at the bar,” Levi hissed and Erwin’s head snapped towards the Doctor.

“Oh wow... I understand the reaction now. He’s gorgeous,” Erwin said, wide eyes roaming over the younger man. “You should go talk to him.”

“Fuck you, no I shouldn’t!” Levi exclaimed, sitting back up in his chair and glaring at his best friend.

“ Yes you should. A man that beautiful who almost gets you off during a prostate exam? Fucking go for it,” Erwin said.

“He’s 28,” Levi said flatly.

“Even better,” Erwin grinned, “If you don’t go for it someone else will. Go on, we need new drinks anyway.”

Levi’s eyes lingered on the Doctor for a moment. The young man looked to be upset; Levi felt an incredibly strong urge to put that beautiful smile he had seen earlier on the man’s face. He seemed like such a nice guy... the worst he could say was no, right?

“Fine,” Levi said, climbing out of the booth and making his way up to the bar, “Can I get two rum and cokes please?” he asked the bartender, watching Dr.  Jaegar’s head pop up in his  peripherals .

“Mr. Ackerman!” The Doctor said in surprise, his eyes wide and breathtaking in the soft lighting.

“Hey Doc,” Levi said, turning toward him and leaning on the counter, “Letting off some steam?”

“Something like that. Can I buy you a drink?” he asked.

“I’ve already got one, but I can sit with you if you like,” Levi said.

“I’d like that,” Dr.  Jaegar smiled and Levi turned to the bartender to have Erwin’s drink brought down to him before hopping up on the stool beside Dr. Jaegar.

“What’s got you down, Doctor?” Levi asked.

“Call me Eren, please,” Eren smiled.

“Levi,” Levi smiled back.

Eren skipped Levi’s question, though he wasn’t bothered. He enjoyed chatting and getting to know Eren a little better. He was more than a sexy  doctor, he had a great personality to match that beautiful face.

“Levi,” Eren said after the conversation lulled a little, his eyes fixated on the drink in his hand. “I think you need to switch to a different Doctor. I can give you some recommendations if you like.”

“Did I do something?” Levi asked, his stomach twisting into a knot. He thought they were having a good conversation but his reaction to the test earlier that day must have made Eren more uncomfortable than he had let on.

“No! Not at all. I did something wrong... to you. I am so sorry.” Eren said, looking up into Levi’s eyes.

“What?” Levi asked in surprise. Eren had been nothing but professional throughout the appointment.

“I didn’t have a wrinkle in my glove.” Eren confessed sadly, “You are gorgeous and your body reacted so nicely, I got carried away. Fuck, I am so sorry. You should report me for malpractice,” he added, his head falling into his hands and fingers tangling in his long brown hair.

“I won’t report you,” Levi said.

“I really appreciate that, even if I don’t deserve it. Thank you, Levi,” Eren said, his eyes swimming as he looked back up.

“I’ll take those recommendations for a new Doctor,” Levi said.

“I’ll get you a list tomorrow,” Eren said, nodding solemnly.

“Thanks. Though I have a concern, since you were so distracted earlier, did you do a thorough exam?”

“Levi, I assure you--” Eren began though Levi cut him off.

“I may need a re- test; think you could make a house call?” Levi asked, watching the realization dawn on Eren and a smile stretch over his lips.

“I believe that can be arranged.”


End file.
